User blog:The Black and White King/Battle Within Egypt. (Request of HI115)
The Black and White King Nyaralthotep: *begins to chuckle then laughing within an insane manner* 4:58 Königin der Schatten *bites savagely into shud then fires a beam at the same time against his flesh* Akatsuki Kurin Starienheim has left. Perchance to return? Perchance not? 4:58 GuynamedLD *Suddenly, the sand around Shud and Kiba begins to rumble before it blasts them up into the air* 4:58 The Black and White King Phobeus: What is so amusing? Nyaralthotep: Congratulations~ 4:58 Rogue Shadow 43 *looks towards Nyaralthotep* 4:59 Hl115 ((I need it done and starting now, if anyone can. Night.)) 4:59 GuynamedLD Me Control ground! You not safe from me worm! 4:59 The Black and White King *Shudd M'ell smashes Kiba with his tail causing her to fly against one of the statues of the Pharaohs* Hl115 has left. Perchance to return? Perchance not? 4:59 Rogue Shadow 43 *hears the rumbles, sprints back outside* 5:00 Königin der Schatten *transforms back to my human form and gets up,panting heavily,conserving energy stubbornly* 5:00 The Black and White King Nyaralthotep: I never would have expected you to acquire the limbs, but Lo and behold you have~ Well done~ 5:00 GuynamedLD *As Shud is falling, a grey blur appears next to him, it turns out to be Hermannus as he round house kicks him into a nearby cliff* 5:00 Rogue Shadow 43 *warps over to Kiba* You good? 5:01 GuynamedLD *Lands next to Kiba as well* 5:01 Königin der Schatten Im good..nothing a nap wont fic Fix* 5:01 Rogue Shadow 43 *nods* 5:01 The Black and White King *Shudd M'ell then fires a pyrokinetic beam of energy, it then collides against Hermannus knocking him away* 5:02 GuynamedLD *Herman slams into a cliff as he is knocked away from Kiba* 5:03 Königin der Schatten *curses then raises her arms,purple fire covering them* 5:03 Rogue Shadow 43 *looks at Shud, grins* Bad idea, fighting a pyromancer in an open desert. *begins to glow as I raise my hands, a massive pillar of fire erupts forward, slamming into Shud's head, sending him backwards* 5:03 GuynamedLD *Hermannus pulls himself from the rock, some scratches and burns visible on his 'skin'* Hm, that the best he got ((?*)) 5:04 The Black and White King *Nyaralthotep smirked as his Erebus growled with fury before the two beings disappeared in a burst of motion, colliding in a powerful attack sending shockwaves rocking throughout the fortress. Both beings grit their teeth as they held the embrace of their blades. Breaking it they then began a fierce duel rapidly slashing and swiping with both their weapons causing enormous sparks of energy to ignite. Nyaralthotep slashed three times with his blade Ares as Slender Man countered with Nyx. The Crawling Chaos then slashed in a wide arc before slashing upwards as Slender Man parried the blow. Slender Man slashed with Nyx as Nyaralthotep side stepped to evade* 5:04 GuynamedLD *He jumps back over to Kiba* Me...........have an idea It not good though, me not use it often Mainly cause it hard to control 5:05 The Black and White King Shudde M'ell: ~~Do you truly believe you are the only pyromancer here?~~ 5:05 Königin der Schatten Don't underestimate him..*glances back towards erebus worriedly* 5:05 Rogue Shadow 43 *glances at Kiba* If you want to go to him, go. We'll take worm face. 5:06 Königin der Schatten *nods then teleports* 5:06 The Black and White King Shudde M'ell: ~~You may control fire...but can you control Earth?~~ *massive stone creatures rise from the sand, revealing to be Cthunions armored with rocks* 5:06 GuynamedLD *Said rocks begin to crush the Cthunions*....Me control rock 5:07 The Black and White King *the Cthunions are not affected* ~~What sort of Rock?~~ *laughs wildly* 5:07 Rogue Shadow 43 *looks back at Shud, takes out a silver pocket watch, shadows swirl as it opens, multiple portals begin opening, thieves pouring out, Guild Master and Heru coming out near Virgil* 5:08 The Black and White King ( --The 'rock' is ammonsiuem. It was created by Shudde M'ell himself-- ) 5:08 GuynamedLD ((ah)) 5:09 The Black and White King *the Cthunions suddenly all charge roaring coupled with Shudde M'ell* 5:09 GuynamedLD .......hmph.....me should of known 5:09 Rogue Shadow 43 Guild Master: *shifts into full fear form, rocketing high into the sky, launching a plume of black fire into the sky, dark clouds begin forming* 5:10 The Black and White King *Phobeus raised the staff, the staff sparking with tremendous power and glowing a massive blue/whitish color. With a tremendous howl energy expanded around him forming the massive shape of a great and mighty wolf, expanding dozens of meters high as it enshrouded Phoebues who continued building power. The spectral shape of the wolf howled once before twisting and turning to a massive beam of lightning raining down continuously on a massive portion of the Cthunions in a giant vortex, obliterating them. But alas even more emerged and attacked* 5:10 Rogue Shadow 43 *the surrounding area grows darker, the Thieves all begin melting into the shadows, dragging Cthunions in with them, those that are caught instantly perish* 5:10 The Black and White King Phobeus: Shall we gentlemen? 5:10 Königin der Schatten *appears behind Nyaralthotep whilst erebus and him fight then channels a very large portion of her photokenetic energy in her blade before striking him the chest then swiping diagonally downward* 5:11 GuynamedLD *Suddenly a massive pillar of fire and brimstone erupts around Herman* Slowly his figure can been seen morphing and shaping in the pillar, growing larger and more draconic* 5:11 Rogue Shadow 43 *at the same time, an army of shadow-knights from, engaging the Cthunions directly* 5:12 The Black and White King *suddenly, and within a horrific display of regeneration, Nyaralthotep reforms within a mix of blood and shadows chuckling* Ow~ 5:12 Königin der Schatten *snarls* 5:12 The Black and White King *Nyaralthotep swipes but is swiftly deflected by Erebus* 5:12 GuynamedLD *Soon, the flames dissipate to reveal a bipedal draconic creature standing several stories tall, it's skin made of fire, metal, and lava. Brimstone and black smoke ooze from it's mouth* 5:13 Königin der Schatten *raises her palm and fires a beam of light into Nyaralthotep's "face"* 5:14 GuynamedLD *The creature reels back before leaning forward and letting out a great roar, shaking the ground, cliffs and beings around him* 5:14 Rogue Shadow 43 *Virgil and Heru are fighting among the shadow-knights, as Guild Master attacks from above, the Thieves dragging the Cthunions into the shadows* 5:14 The Black and White King *Phoebues stepped in and waved his staff once releasing a wave of energy which soon formed into the spectral shapes of dozens upon dozens of wolves, each one howling as they raced towards Shudde M'ell snapping their jaws before they twisted and contorted forming the head of a massive wolf before it collided against the massive pyrokinetic beam sending an explosion of flames and energy throughout the desert* *the Cthunions fire dozens upon dozens of energy orbs that explode devastatingly* 5:16 Rogue Shadow 43 *the shadow-knights are shattered, but reform instantly,* 5:16 GuynamedLD *The giant draconic creature lands next to Phoebeus, holding a hand out for him to step on* 5:16 The Black and White King *Nyaralthotep being slightly blinded allowed Slender Man to seize this opportunity by releasing dozens upon dozens of massive orbs which quickly formed in the shape of dragon headed apparitions, bellowing with tremendous fury. But the Crawling Chaos countered when he waved his right hand, firing thin deadly needle like beams of energy, piercing the dragons and halting their attacks* *Phobeus accepts the aid* 5:17 GuynamedLD *The creature lifts Phoebeus up and places him on his shoulder, roaring a challenge to Shud* 5:17 Königin der Schatten *swipes a hand intro to of erebus causing the orbs to reform in a mixture of umbrankenetic and photolenetic energy then surge toward Nyaralthotep once more with devastating speed* Infront of* 5:18 Rogue Shadow 43 *Heru climbs onto Guild Master's back as he swoops past, Virgil launches off the ground and erupts in a massive storm of fire, the fire takes the shape of a dragon as well* 5:18 The Black and White King *Phobeus twirls his staff, as Shudde M'ell roars in return before charging with tremendous speed and rams against the creature, leaving the massive army of Cthunions to Guild Master's army. Suddenly a large explosion obliterates the young, revealing an armada of Egyptian soldiers coupled with Russian as they fire from their guns and tanks* 5:20 GuynamedLD *The creature falters at first before grabbing Shud's head, it then picks him up and begins slamming him repeatedly into the ground, cliff, and other sharp surroundings* 5:20 Rogue Shadow 43 *Virgil and Guild Master-Heru Circle above, attacking with devastating fire and shadow attacks, Guild Master's shadow knights and Thieves cutting through the Cthunions* *circle 5:20 GuynamedLD ((ahh shit, Godzilla status fight goin on now)) 5:20 Rogue Shadow 43 ((yep.)) 5:21 The Black and White King *Erebus's attacked with his blade coupled with Kiba's own charged attacks. The Crawling Chaos again slashed with Ares, releasing massive amounts of energy as their duel intensified. Nyaralthotep and the Fear Lords rapidly slashed and hacked with their swords, both parrying the others attack in a fierce frenzy as a dome of energy began forming around causing lightening and sparks of energy to ignite tremendously, and the sand beneath to become glass with dust and debris encircling them* 5:21 GuynamedLD ((Be back in several minutes)) 5:22 The Black and White King *Shudde M'ell counters by firing a massive beam of Pyrokinetic energy against the creature ramming it into a nearby pyramid* *the soldiers assume cover as they continue to fire with their rifles and machine guns. Many others fire with grenade launchers as explosions and bullets filled the desert. The Cthunions counter with their own attacks* 5:24 Königin der Schatten *reaches to my wrist,a glowing white chain is around it,carefully i un hook one link and crush it and my aura and power suddenly double in intensity* 5:24 Rogue Shadow 43 *Guild Master's army attacks from the opposite side as the Russian-Egyptian forces, sandwiching the Cthunions into a free fire zone* 5:26 Königin der Schatten *eyes glow brightly then jolts back into the fight,my speed immensely increased as well as force* 5:26 The Black and White King *the Cthunions suddenly submerge within the sands, and emerge from opposite sides attacking the two forces by devouring them or burning them with acidic properties. Erebus grunts as a buildup of power surges through him, his aura pulsates before he attacks with fierce precision* 5:27 GuynamedLD *The creature shakes its head as it stands back up, it then charges the Shud and rends it's claws through his head, leaving deep out gashes that are also caught ablaze* 5:27 The Black and White King *Nyaralthotep does not seem to be pressured at all as he continues to parry and counter, his blade unleashing tremendous amounts of power, as each collision of his blade with the Fear Lord's causes streams of crimson black energy to leak out and obliterate the allied forces* 5:27 GuynamedLD ((Hide*)) ((Not his head)) 5:28 The Black and White King *the wounds suddenly release an acidic mist that nearly burns the creature* 5:28 Rogue Shadow 43 *the Thieves retreat into the shadows, their numbers replaced with more shadow-knights, the Thieves reappear by the Russian-Egyptian troops, supporting them, Guild Master-Heru and Virgil attacking from above still* 5:29 The Black and White King *Phobeus uses his immense speed to dart and smash against Shudde M'ell continuously releasing booming sounds* ( My fingers...oh the agony... ) 5:29 Königin der Schatten *suddenly lunges forward and shoves her sword through his throat before a sudden blast of light is emmited from the sword,so powerful it knocks her back aswell,damaging her too* 5:29 GuynamedLD *Hissing in pain, the creature slams a fist into Shud one Phobeus is done hitting him, knocking the worm into a pyramid as well* ((once*)) 5:30 Rogue Shadow 43 ((I can imagine.)) 5:30 The Black and White King *Erebus swiftly catches Kiba, when Nyaralthotep's head begins to reform slowly. He raises his blade as it glows a vibrant red glow and swings down, a massive crimson wave of energy racing towards them* 5:31 GuynamedLD ((Trying to keep up with everyone is causing me to make all sorts of spelling and grammar errors as well as aching)) 5:31 Königin der Schatten *pushes erebus away quickly out of the way then barely dodges herself* 5:33 The Black and White King *Shudde M'ell unleashes a hailstorm of acid and fire against the creature but Phobeus instantly steps in and attempts to deflect the attacks. The Russian-Egyptian troops continue to pour a hail of gunfire and missiles* 5:34 Rogue Shadow 43 *the shadow-knights continue cutting a bloody swathe through the Cthunions, the Thieves joining in bombarding with shadow attacks* 5:35 Königin der Schatten *slams my fists into the ground and Nyaralthotep Is engulfed in a large pillar of white fire before getting up again and rushing towards him,swiping my sword down with a cresent wave of umbrakenetic energy* 5:35 GuynamedLD *Some of the acid can be seen landing and burning the creature, however, the acid actually begins to evaporate due to the intense body heat the creature has, in retaliation, the creatures fires a wall of flames and brimstone from it's mouth engulfing Shud in it* 5:37 The Black and White King *Erebus and Nyaralthotep continue to attack with the collision of their blades sending shock waves to rock throughout the land. The numbers of the Cthunions begin to dwindle before they retreat at Shudde M'ell's command. The Worm shrieks in agony before it too attempts to retreat. Nyaralthotep halts the attack with his blade before he shoves Kiba with a telekinetic wave of his sword* 5:37 Königin der Schatten *counters with one of her own* 5:39 GuynamedLD *Before Shud can pull away however the creature grabs him, pulling him up from the ground and above his head, after some straining and a loud roar Shud is ripped into two, organs and acid-blood falling to the ground* 5:40 The Black and White King *Nyaralthotep's body glowed dark red, his tricylopeon eyes changing color as his sclera turned crimson red. He raised his sword overhead and began spinning it rapidly, increasing in speed as wind picked up. The soldiers in front began firing, creating a hail of bullets. More wind picked up stirring dust and smoke which surrounded Nyaralthotep in a swirling vortex. After a few moments there was a bright and powerful explosion of red light which cleared the dust away* 5:41 Königin der Schatten *kiba watches,panting heavy,trying to heal herself quickly* 5:41 The Black and White King *His body pulsed and glowed with a red energy. Above him, the massive and black spectral form of a four armed devil complete with swooping horns and red eyes and an evil fanged grin hovered over as Nyaralthotep continued charging his attack. A bright and potent concentration of red energy began forming in the center of the sword as it continued spinning rapidly. The energy then formed into a small soccer sized ball which began growing rapidly in size, soon forming into a deadly and potent ball about the size of a large car* Soldier: Jesus Christ what the hell is he!? 5:41 GuynamedLD *The creature then tosses the two pieces to the ground and breathes fire onto it so hot the sand around it turns to glass and cracks to pieces* 5:42 Königin der Schatten *tenses* 5:42 Rogue Shadow 43 Virgil: *returns to normal and lands among the soldiers* Everyone, clear out! Move! 5:43 The Black and White King *Erebus begins to charge his own attack. He raised his sword, tilting it to the right as the blade vibrated and a spark of black energy began running along the side. A flash of white and the black energy surrounded Erebus , forming and growing into the shape of a massively powerful and formidable Primordial. The energy began growing in size and stature, reaching higher and higher until it towered over Erebus like a skyscraper* --Not again...NOT AGAIN YOU BASTARD-- 5:44 Rogue Shadow 43 *Guild Master lands by the soldiers, letting Heru off and returning to human form* 5:45 Königin der Schatten Erebus..*looks between the two worriedly* 5:45 The Black and White King *with a wave of his blade wave the energy expanded around him. The Primordial swirled in form before raining down from the sky in a continued torrent of lightning. The lightning spread out and expanded around Erebus , forming into two pillars, then four, then six, then eight. It continued building and building as it raced towards the Crawling Chaos like a speeding bullet* 5:46 GuynamedLD *The massive creature lands near Kiba and the others, dwarfing them all completely. It seems as if it is conflicted on where to join the fight or not* 5:48 The Black and White King *Nyaralthotep cackling wildly spun the blade one last time and with a fearsome shout, fired the ball of energy as he slashed with his sword sending it racing to the his attack. Colliding with it, it continued to expand before long an unfathomable torrent of destruction is released the nearly wipes out the pyramids, the entirety of Cairo could feel it as buildings trembled violently, Erebus instantly forms a shield around Kiba and the others before the explosion engulfs him and Nyaralthotep* 5:50 Königin der Schatten *eyes are wide,aura fluctuating in a unstable manner * 5:51 GuynamedLD *The creature roars in shock, attempting to punch the shield appart* 5:51 The Black and White King *after what appeared to be an eternity, the dusts begins to settle. Erebus is nowhere to be located, and oddly Phobeus is not either. Nyaralthotep stands slowly, partially unharmed save for a few brutal scorch marks* Hm. Had it been anyone else they may have not survived but compared to the horrors of the Dark Tapestry that was hardly bothersome~ *Phobeus lands down with a thud carrying an unconscious Erebus* Nyaralthotep: As entertaining as this, I have what I came for~ Util we meet again~ *teleports* 5:54 Königin der Schatten *bares her teeth,clenching her fists,several links on her chain bracket break,one again an increase in power but decrease in stability* 5:54 GuynamedLD *The creature is still slamming it's fist into the shield, trying to break it open* 5:55 The Black and White King Phobeus: *walks towards them as the shield departs before placing Erebus down glancing at Kiba* My Queen.... 5:55 Rogue Shadow 43 *Virgil runs over, clutching his left arm, blood seeping between his fingers* 5:55 The Black and White King Phobeus: Calm yourself...he is well... 5:56 GuynamedLD *The creature slowly brings himself to kneel down next to the other, careful not to crush anyone* 5:56 Königin der Schatten *aura suddenly flares massively,a collosal silhouette of an unfathomable monstrosity formed by the aura to look upon it brings a sense of hopelessness to the viewer* 5:57 Rogue Shadow 43 *flinches* Kiba, please. Calm. 5:57 The Black and White King Phobeus: Kiba calm yourself please! He protected you! He is unharmed! 5:58 Königin der Schatten *the aura only seems to grow with increased rage* 5:58 The Black and White King Phobeus: He is unconscious due to his decrease of power, I removed him out of harms way! Phobeus: Listen to me! This is what Cthulhu desires! Phobeus: He desires for you to lose control and turn upon your family and comrades! Phobeus: Do not allow him that! Do not oblige him with his wish! 6:00 GuynamedLD *The creature suddenly speaks, it is deep, booming, and very guttural, but it is clearly Herman's voice* Lady..........don't........allow......anger.....to control........ 6:00 Rogue Shadow 43 Virgil: Kiba, please! Guild Master: *approaches carefully* My Queen, I beg of you, calm. 6:00 Königin der Schatten *stands up very slowly hair over her face,glances down then picks up erebus* 6:00 The Black and White King Phobeus: *is silently observing them* 6:02 Königin der Schatten *glowing eyes gaze down before her aura spreads to him,healing every injury to the full then she walks away* lets go. *voice has no particular tone but is somewhat unsettling* 6:02 The Black and White King Phobeus: *glances towards his allies before following her* Category:Blog posts